You Killed Him!
by T.O.C.A
Summary: Sequel to Hidden Pain. Eiri and Shu have been married for one year. Someone wants revenge for a death which Yuki was behind. Full summary inside.
1. Disappearance

**You Killed Him!**

Summary

Sequel to 'Hidden Pain'. Eiri and Shuichi have been married for one year. They're on their way to their anniversary get away but what happens when they get seperated at the airport and Eiri gets a mysterious phone call?

Disclaimer Thingy

Just to let anyone who would actually think otherwise know, I do NOT own any of the Gravitation characters. They all belong to the creator of the wonderful manga/anime series...not me...I'm not that cool...lol.

Tips for reading

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

blah emphasize that word

_blah_ flashbacks, dreams, or writing

-blah- Someone doing something (example: -gasp!-)

--blah-- something happening (such as the ringing of a phone)

---------blah----------- scene change

Ok well hello again to everyone who read 'Hidden Pain' and hello to those of you who haven't. I haven't finished the entired story yet so updates will not be once every two or three days with this one. I'll try to get up a chapter a week but I dont' know how well that will work. But yeah I'm sure you don't want to read a long boring author's note so I'll get on to the first chapter. Ejoy! (ps- Sorry if I don't spell their names right.)

**Chapter 1: Disappearance**

"Yukiiii! Are you ready?" Shuichi asked excitedly.

"yeah yeah I'm comin." the novelist mumbled, picking up their suitcases. It was their anniversary weekend and they were starting out on their surprise destination that Ryuichi and Tatshya had planned for them. (scary thought, I know. lol)

"C'mon Yuki! We're gonna miss our flight! Hurry up!" the singer yelled as he jumped up and down, too hyper to stay still.

-sigh- "If you'd shut up and get in the car we'd get there sooner." Eiri said, instantly causing the hyper singer to stop jumping and get in the car.

They arrived at the airport three hours before their flight thanks to Shuichi's urging and impatience and thanks to Eiri's illegally fast driving. (-cough-)

Once they got through all of the baggage check and security, they had about another two hours wait. So they sat and waited...and waited some more...then waited some more. After about half an hour of just waiting with Shuichi sleeping on his shoulder, Eiri remembered a letter that his younger brother had given to him but told him not to read until the plane ride. Thinking it was close enough to the plane ride, he pulled it out of his pocket, trying not to disturb his sleeping husband. (After all how often are they together and Shuichi is actually quiet, eh? lol) Unfortunately for him, his efforts were wasted once opened the letter because the first sentence was instructing them both to read it.

-sigh- "Shu...wake up." he said, gently shaking the pop star.

"Unn...five more minutes Yuki..." Shuichi mumbled sleepily.

"Get up or I'm going back home."

"I'm up! I'm up!"

-chuckle-

"Is it our flight time yet?"

"Not yet. We've got about another hour and a half."

"Then why'd you wake me up?"

"Tatshuya wanted us both to read this and I dont' want to have to read it twice." Eiri said showing the letter to Shu.

"Oh..ok."

And so began the out-loud reading of the three page letter that explained just what his brother and Ryuichi had planned for them.

About half way through the letter, Shuichi noticed a big bright sign in the gift shop, advertising a one day sale on any Nittle Grasper merchandise. 'That wasn't there before was it?...O well! It's my lucky day!' he thought as he crept away towards the shop.

"...Hope you guys enjoy this and we'll see you in a week." Eiri finished reading. "Oh joyous. So there's our whole week planned for u-..Shu?" He asked lookin up from the letter only to realize he'd been reading out loud to...the air...(that's gotta be embarrassing haha)

-------------Meanwhile----------------

As Shuichi entered the shop, he noticed the sign pointed to the back of the store. Once he got to the back he came to a door that normally would've most likely let to storage. 'This sale must be an exception.' He htought, for on the door was a sign that read Nittle Grasper sale in here!" So, Shuichi walked in,but as soon as he stepped inside, the door closed and someone grabbed him from behind, putting an odd smelling cloth to his face. This was all he kenw before the darkness of unconciousness overtook him.

--------------Back With Eiri----------------

'Damn where'd he run off to?' Eiri thought as he exited the nearest gift shop where he thought Shuichi might have gone.

--riiiing!-- --riiiing!--

"Where the hell are you?" Eiri answered his cellphone thinking it was his husband calling.

"...Eiri Uesegi I presume?"

"Who's this?"

A small laugh was heard on the other end before, "This is...O I guess you can just say I'm the one who has your precious Shu-chan."

-Gasp-

End Chapter One

There ya go Gosen the Saiya-Jin! I posted the first chapter. XD lol. Anyone who was waiting for me to start post the sequel can thank her for persuading me to go ahead and put up the first chapter. Once again I apologize to everyone for any mispelling of their names. Um...yeah...ok..I'll try to type up the second chapter next week and get it up here. Ok..I guess that's all I gotta say soo...Please Review! O, I'd really prefer not to get flames, but constructive criticism is accepted. And of course Nice reviews are great! XD Well! till my next chapter! See ya!


	2. Return of the Dead

Hello everyone! I'm back again! I must say I was slightly disappointed in the lack of reviews with this one compared to my first fic...but hey that's ok. I shall continue to update anyways for my faithful readers (and reviewers) who actually want to read this. -nod nod- And especially for "Gosen the Saiya-Jin" I will continue this story to the end! lol ok enough of my rambling and on with chapter 2!

Tips for reading

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

blah emphasize that word

_blah_ flashbacks, dreams, or writing

-blah- Someone doing something (example: -gasp!-)

--blah-- something happening (such as the ringing of a phone)

---------blah----------- scene change

And must I say it? ...I do not own any Gravitation characters...as much as I would love to...I don't. Ok I think that takes care of everything so Chapter 2!

**Chatper 2: Return of the Dead**

-Gasp!- "You what?"

-chuckle- "I know where your husband is."

"...who are you and what do you want?"

"Who I am shouldn't be your priority right now and what I want?...Well, I guess you could say I want...revenge."

-growl- "Revenge for what?" Eiri asked, getting annoyed.

"...His death." --click--

'Who's death...Damn! Where the hell is Shu!' he thought angrily.

-------------------Meanwhile----------------------

"So, where do you want him?" asked the man who had Shuichi's limp body in his arms.

"Hmph. Follow me." someone said from the shadows. The unknown person led the mad out into the shop and to a private elevator. Once they got down to the parking area, the stranger had the man put Shuichi in the trunk of a car. The man received a bundle of cask in return for his efforts before leaving.

"Well, it's just you and me now..Shu." the person said chuckling to himself as he closed the trunk, got in, and drove back to his home.

-------------Back With Eiri---------------

'God damnit! Where is he? And what was with that phone call?' Eiri thought angrily as he pointlessly waited for his husband's return. "Guess I can try calling him again..." he muttered to himself. After a few rings someone picked up...but it wasn't Shuichi.

"Hello?" said the same man as before.

This caused Eiri to gasp. "You again! Where is Shuichi?" he yelled into the phone.

The man on the other end chuckled. "Now now, don't forget you're in public...you wouldn't want to cause a scene...being the great Eiri Yuki and all." he said as he kept laughing to himself.

"You fucking bastard." Eiri growled. He sudden heard a moan on the other end, 'Is that Shu?' he thought, gasping. (A/N: I have him gasp alot don't I?...O wait..did I just interupt? Ack! Gomen! -dodges flying objects-)

"Well it looks like my guest is waking up. Good day, Eiri Yuki." the mysterious man said before hanging up.

--------------With Shu------------------

"Nnngg...Where am I?" Shuichi asked groggily.

"Wouldn't your husband like to know." said a voice from the shadows of the dimly let room.

"Who...?" Shu began to ask but gasped when he saw the man step into the light. "T-T...Taki?"

End Chapter 2

I'M SORRY! -once again dodges flying objects that are being thrown- I know it's short! But if it helps, chapter 3 is longer! AND it has a...LEMON! Which I apologize ahead of time for it because I'm sure it sucks...(I'm terrible at lemons...) Oh and for those of you who are all like..."uhhhh dude Taki's sposed to be dead." I kno I kno! And just so I don't majorly turn off any readers for thinkin I'm trying to raise the dead, it's not really Taki. I'm not going to tell you who he is, Just that it's not really him. Shuichi just thinks that's who he is. And until I tell you who he is He will be called "Takki" so you know the difference. ok? ok. good. now that we are on an understanding with that. lol I would like to thank anyone and everyone who reviewed the first chapter and I would like to urge you all (plus any new readers) to review this chapter too. Reviews are very inspirational and I appreciate them all. ok well this author's note is getting kind of long so I'll go now. Chapter 3 will be up either around Fri of this week or early next week. Well! Till then!


	3. Nightmares Resurface

Hey ya'll! So sorry I took so long to update. but yeah, I've been lazy and didn't' want to type..not to mention the major writer's block I've been on. lol. But Gosen the Saiya-Jin helped me out! Thanks Gosen! So yeah, ok. I'm warning you guys now, This is chapter contains a lemon, a very poorly written lemon might I add. (I suck terribly at lemons...) so yeah please be nice if you decide to tell me how much it sux...cuz I already know it does so yeah. Don't make it worse or I'll take an UBER long time to update next chapter. lol Just kidding I wouldn't do that to you guys, but yeah ok I'm sure ya'll don't' want to read a really long and boring author's note so on with the story! Oh and remember Shu's current attacker person is called Takki to spare you guys confusion.

Tips for reading

"blah" talking

'**blah**' thinking

blah emphasize that word

_blah_ flashbacks, dreams, or writing

-blah- Someone doing something (example: -gasp!-)

--blah-- something happening (such as the ringing of a phone)

---------blah----------- scene change

**Chapter 3: Nightmares Resurface**

"T-t...Taki? ...B-but...how?" Shuichi asked fearfully. "No! You're dead! Y-you can't be here! Go Away!" he yelled as the man dubbed "Taki" walked closer to him.

"Oh Shu, what's wrong? Didn't you miss me?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't touch me!" Shuichi screamed, backing himself into a corner.

"Oh this is just delightful!" Takki cheered happily. "It's just like old times!"

Shuichi curled himself up in the corner, covering his ears and closing his eyes as suppressed memories of Taki began making themselves known. But of all the terrifying nights that flooded his memory, one stood out.

----------Flashback--------------

_-sigh- '**Things have been so great,...I mean sure there's those random visits from Taki but those are happening much less frequently now.**' he thought as he entered his room. "I won't let anything ruin tomorrow!" he said to himself while stretching contentedly._

_"Oh really? Then you'll enjoy tonight instead of fight back?" came a voice from the doorway behind him...Shuichi's eyes widened and he quickly spun around. "heh. You didn't think I'd miss my chance to be alone with you in a hotel room...now did you?"_

_'**O God, I should've taken Hiro up on his party offer...**' Shu thought, as he stood there too frightened to move._

_"Aw, don't look so scared...It only hurts when you struggle." Taki said, smirking as he came inside and closed the door. _

_Shuichi was too terrified to move as Taki closed the distance between them. Once right in front of the singer, Taki tilted his chin up, waking him from his horrified trance. Once back to reality, Shuichi slapped Taki's hand away and stepped backwards. Unfortunately for him, this worked to his rapist's advantage because in the process of stepping back, he tripped and landed on the bed. _

_"Oh you just can't wait can you Shu? Getting in the bed all by yourself, you're so.. cooperative tonight." Taki said, pinning the singer to the bed before he had a chance to get up and run._

_-whimper- "P-please...no..." Shuichi begged as Taki began undressing him._

_After successfully ripping both their clothes off, Taki forced a lust filled kiss onto Shuichi's lips. But once Taki forced his tongue through, Shuichi bit it, causing the man to pull back instantly. Shuichi glared up at the man stratteling his hips and said through gritted teeth, "Get the hell off me you bastard."_

_-Smack!- "Don't. Ever. bite me. like that again." Taki growled in his ear. With that, Taki leaned back enough to lift Shuichi's legs without releasing his hold on him and thrust into the singer quickly without prepping him for anything._

_"AHHHHHH!" the pink- haired vocalist screamed at the painful intrusion. _

_Shuichi screamed again and again as Aizawa thrust in him, again and again. Eventually his screams turned more into whimpers and please for the other vocalist to stop. Surprisingly, he did stop. But only long enough to think of a way to get his victim to scream for him again. Remembering his recently sharpened pocket knife, Taki reached for his pants and pulled it out, all the while, still inside Shuichi._

_"What are yo-" Shu started to ask when he saw (and felt) Taki move to reach his pants. He stopped his question only to gasp at what Taki pulled out. _

_Smirking evilly, he opened the pocket knife and set it on the bedside table, then went back to pounding into Shuichi. At first he got the screams he wanted, but once again, the screams became nothing more than whimpers. That's when he picked up the knife and started cutting Shuichi's chest and stomach, eliciting (sp?) the screams he wanted. Once there wasn't a single unbloodied spot left, he pulled out and turned his victim over, staining the once white sheets, red with blood. He continued the torture he seemed to enjoy until he grunted as he came while inside the singer. _

_All Shuichi could do was lay there, panting, bleeding, and crying. His voice was almost gone from all the screams he was forced to let out. _

_Once Taki caught his breath, he bent down and whispered "Don't move. I'll be right back, ... my pet." in Shuichi's ear. He then pulled himself out of Shu and set the knife back down on the bedside table._

_After he was in the other room, Shuichi painfully got up as quickly and quietly as his broken body allowed. '**I've gotta get outta here before he comes back...hm, 2:30 ...Yuki's probably asleep...good thing I have my key...Agh...Damn...gotta ...leave...'** he thought as he somehow managed to get up off the bed. He looked around and saw a hotel bathrobe hanging in the closet. He stumbled slowly over, put it on, then as quickly and quietly as he could, he left the room to go home._

---------------------------End Flashback------------------------

'**That had to be the worst night of my life...'** Shuichi thought, shuddering and hugging himself.

"Takki" watched Shuichi shudder, whimper, cry, and bed as he relived those painful and terrifying nights. Eventually the singer blacked out into a restless slumber.

**End Chapter 3**

Well, there ya'll go! I'm sorry...I know the lemon sucks terribly but uhh...yeah..it was my first one so...if you have anything to say then at least be nice about it...-gives puppy eyes-...please? ok well...I guess I don't really have anything to say... I'm not done with chapter 4 yet so I'm not sure exactly how soon it will be up but I'll try to get it up around next weekend or something. The key word there is TRY so please don't be mad if it takes a lil longer. Ok well,...please review!


	4. Tatsuke, Evil or just Troubled?

Hello! I'm soooooo sorry it's been so long since my last update! I've uh...been kinda lazy...gomen! ok ummm There's not really anything I need to say before this chapter...oh, our kidnapper get's a name lol. And I'm gonna warn you guys ahead of time this chapter isn't necessarily that drama filled but yeah READ ANYWAYS! -glares- lol well, without further do (or however that saying goes) Here's chapter four!

Tips for reading

"blah" talking

'**blah**' thinking

blah emphasize that word

_blah_ flashbacks, dreams, or writing

-blah- Someone doing something (example: -gasp!-)

--blah-- something happening (such as the ringing of a phone)

---------blah----------- scene change

**Chapter Four: Tatsuke, Evil?..or Just Troubled?**

Eiri sat on the couch in he and Shuichi's apartment. Their flight has long since gone. He sat with his head in his hands, praying to any diety that might listen to him. Praying that his Shuichi wouldn't be hurt. And that's how he fell asleep, praying.

Hours later, he was woken up by the shrill sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello?" he answered in his usual cold voice.

"Ah, Mr. Yuki, how are you this fine morning?" asked the voice of the man that had taken his husband.

After a long period of silence, Eiri said quietly, "What do I have to do to get him back?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me you bastard! Tell me what I have to do to get Shuichi back!"

"...Suffer until my hear's content." The voice answered in the same cold tone Eiri himself is famous for. --click--

**'H..he's doing this to make...me suffer?...Shuichi is scared, alone, and possible hurt because of...me?' **Eiri thought, standing there, shocked.

--------------With Shu--------------

"No...s-stop..." Shuichi whimpered as he once again relived his memories in a dream.

"Tch. Crybaby." mumbled "Takki" as he watched his captive sleep very unpeacefully.

Hours passed and Shuichi was still stuck in his nightmare world, so "Takki" decided to wake him up...because he was bored. He tried many ways including, throwing a bucket of water on him, shaking him and yelling his name, throwing random objects at him, tickling him, poking him, even pulling his ears, but nothing worked.

**'Oh well. Better not blame me when he's traumatized for the rest of his life from his stupid nightmares.'** With that thought, "Takki" finally gave up and decided to cook some breakfast, for the sun was beginning to shine, beginning the new day, and he was hungry. A few minutes later, a half asleep Shuichi stumbled into the kitchen, following his sense of smell.

"Yuki? Don't worry about breakfast...come back to bed." he mumbled while hugging "Takki" from behind.

**'...After all that time, all I had to do to wake him up was start cooking...'** he thought before glancing over his shoulder, only to gasp and blush at how close his captive was. '**Damn...he's kinda cute...wait, no! He's my captive! I can't let him go around acting like he lives here!'** "You want something to eat?" **'Wait! what am I saying?" **

"...AH! You're not Yuki! Who are you? What are you diong in my house?...and why do you look exactly like Taki Aizawa?"

"Oh so you finally stopped dreaming long enough to realize I'm not Taki, huh?" the man asked sarcastically.

"Who are you?" Shuichi asked again.

"The name's Tatsuke." the man, now known as Tatsuke said with a bored yet slightly amused look.

"Alright, Tatsuke, where am I? Why am I here? and Where's Yuki?" the singer asked, giving him a look of distrust.

This just made Tatsuke laugh before answering. "You're in my apartment, you're here because I brought you here, and your husband is probably at home, trying to figure out who I am, where you are, and why I took you. Anything else?" he answered, amusement showing in his eyes.

"Yeah, why did you bring me here? and what do you want from me?"

-sigh- "I brought you here because where the hell else was I supposed to take you? Some old abandoned warehouse is too clicke' for my taste. And I don't really want anything from you, I just want your bastard husband to suffer."

"Wh-"

"Don't even ask. Your questions are getting on my nerves, now are you hungry or not?" Tatsuke asked, cutting Shuichi's question off. Before Shuichi could say no, his stomach answered for him with a growl, making his captor chuckle.

"Shut up!" the embarrassed singer yelled. "Why are you offering me food anyways? You kidnapped me, aren't you supposed to treat me like shit?" he asked, glaring.

"I told you, it's your husband I want to suffer, not you...although...if you prefer, I could always just tie you up, starve you, and rape that cute little body of yours." he answered, smirking at the look of fear that crept onto Shuichi's face.

"N-no! Please!" the singer cried, backing away fearfully.

"Calm down, jeez. I was just kidding."

Shuichi calmed, but didn't move from his spot on the opposite side of the room. **'What is with this guy?...He doesn't look much older than me..The way he talked about Yuki...the look in his eyes showed true pain...I wonder why he hates Yuki so much...Is he really bad like...like Taki?...or is he just a kid like me, only..with more issues?...'** he thought confusedly.

End of Chapter 4

Well! There ya have it! Sorry it took so long! I just couldn't think of how to end it...I also couldn't think of a title. lol but yeah Thanks to Gosen the Saiya-Jin for giving me the name "Tatsuke". XD I couldn't think of anything and I couldn't remember that site where you can get English words translated to Japanese. lol but yeah Well, I only have like one sentence done in chapter five so it may be a while before it's up...Gomen! but yeah...o and if anyone has any uberly good ideas for this feel free to offer them lol. I can't promise I'll use them but yeah. Ok well I guess that's all I have to say other than Please Review! XD Reviews are good for the soul. lol Well, yeah Till next time! XD


	5. Kidnapped Again?

Hello! Sorry for the wait! umm...yeah I've got a few notes but I'll put those at the end of the chapter so yeah Here's Chapter Five!

Keys:

"blah" talking

'**blah**' thinking

blah emphasize that word

_blah_ flashbacks, dreams, or writing

-blah- Someone doing something (example: -gasp!-)

--blah-- something happening (such as the ringing of a phone)

-------------------- scene change

**Chapter Five: Kidnapped Again?**

Noon came around to find an exhuasted Eiri in restless sleep, for in his dreams he saw the flashbacks of his husband's beaten and bloodied body. This went on for two or three days as each day, his search proved to be fruitless. He finally decided to try calling Shu's cell phone again, in hope of making some sort of deal with the kidnapper. He listened to it ring for quite awhile and just as he was about to hang it up, someone answered, but it wasn't the kidnapper.

"Hello?" Shuichi, having just woken up, asked groggily.

Eiri mistook his husband's tired voice, for a pained one, but before he could ask anything further someone else answered the phone.

"Mr. Yuki! How nice of you to call." came Tatsuke's voice.

On the other end, Eiri could hear, "Oh! Oh! It's Yuki? Let me talk to him pleeeeaaaase?" "No." "Awww...but 'Suke!" --silence-- "Stop it! Don't give me that look! Go away! Go in the other room or something!...Shoo, Shu!" Needless to say, he was bewildered. **'They were acting so friendly...'** he thought. He was so confused and lost in thought that he didn't hear Tatsuke calling his name over and over before he just hung up.

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile Tatsuke hung up his end of the line with a troubled look on his face. **'Man...I was having so much fun getting to know Shu that...I forgot about Mr. Yuki...the whole revenge thing really isn't that fun anymore...'** he thought as he trudged back into the living room.

As soon as he got to the room he was tackled. " 'Suke you're mean!" Shuichi pouted, "I miss Yuki...and you wouldn't let me talk to him!" he continued as he went over to the couch and sat down hugging his knees.

**'It really ... isn't fun anymore.' ** Tatsuke thought as he looked at the sad face of his new friend.

Shuichi hadn't forgotten Eiri in the past few days, but he had forgotten how worried he was. The singer was hoping to just be let go eventually. He knew his captor wasn't a bad guy. He was hoping he could help Tatsuke out of whatever was causing him to do this and they'd stay friends, but he was beginning to wonder if that was possible...

-------------------------------------------

Eiri had fallen into his first peaceful sleep since all this started. But it was soon to end as once again, a not-so-peaceful dream decided to snake it's way to his mind. He awoke with a gasp as he sat up quickly, panting and sweating. **'Is this ever going to end?'**

------------------------------------------

"Shuichi..." Tatsuke started hesitantly.

"What?" mumbled the still pouting Shuichi.

"If...if I let you go home...would you...would we still be friends?...or will you forget about me the moment you have your freedom?" he asked, looking up with sad, fearlful eyes. Why fearful you ask? Fear of being rejected...as he had all his life.

Shuichi took one look into those painful eyes and knew, this boy was indeed not bad, just confused and hurt. "Tatsuke...I know I've only known you a few days, but...I can tell, you're the kind of person I'd love to stay friends with for life." he said with a kind smile.

After a few moments of silence Tatsuke looked up with a smile, "Go home to Mr. Yuki."

Meanwhile someone standing right oustide the door slammed her fist to the wall and cursed. **'Damn those stupid kids and their stupid friendship! ...It looks like if anyone is going to avenge Taki, it'll have to be me.'** she thought darkly.

----

"Do you want me to take you home or would you prefer to walk by yourself?" Tatsuke asked Shuichi at the door.

"I think it'd be easier on Yuki for me to come home alone, but Thanks! I'll call you as soon as Yuki gets over the shock of me just showing up at home." the singer replied with a smile.

"Alright. Be careful."

The minute the door was shut, someone Shuichi hadn't noticed before grabbed him and put a strange smelling cloth over his face, giving him time to yell only one word before he was out,...again.

-----

"Tatsuke!" came Shuichi's panicked voice through the door before he heard running footsteps. He quickly opened the door to see a big man running down the hall with an unconcious boy in his arms. "Shuichi!" he yelled as he started to run after them before a woman stepped in front of him. He gasped at who it was. "H-Hitomi-san!"

End Chapter 5

Ok, first I know I kinda made Shu and Tatsuke sound kinda lame and girly but yeah whatever. Oh and for those you who don't know who Hitomi is, she's that chick that kinda helped Taki. Like in episode 6 she meets him at the restaurant where they spy on Shu and Mika. And I'm sorry if the name is wrong but my friend looked in the book and she said that was the chick's name so yeah. Don't blame me lol XD let's see...I'm sure I had some author's notes ...hmm...can't seem to remember them...Oh right I'll be leaving on the 16th for a two week vacation so yeah I'll try to get one or two more chapters up before then. Like, there will be internet but I'm not sure if I'll be able to use it...it depends on if I can get my laptop set up by then. Which I'd gladly get up now were it not for that fact that my mom hasn't given it to me yet. -- like she has it but she won't give it to me yet for some reason even though she plans to give it to me eventually so yeah. Well that's my author's note. Vacation in about a week for two weeks. Well yeah Please review! By the way I already have ch 6 and 7 written. -smirk- so the more reviews I get the more motivated I will be to type them and update them BEFORE my trip. lol XD So Review! NOW! lol ...please? XD


	6. A Life for a Life

Yo! XD lol I'm back with chapter six! Unfortunately I don't think I'll get a chance to update again before I leave for my trip so yeah...Sorry guys! This'll be your last chapter for two weeks! But I promise I'll update again as soon as I get back! Oh and before I forget, since I have been getting quite a few anonymous reviews (like they give names but there's no link to reply so yeah) so from now on I will thank them in the beginning author's notes since I prefer to reply to EVERYONE who reviews my story so yeah I would like to thank the following for their reviews: Ash, Anime4ever, and Reizo. There may be more of you but since I've just decided this then yeah those are the most recent (in other words, the one's whose names I could remember. but don't worry!I'll start writing down the names of those who leave no reply link from now on so no one will be left out XD). And I'd like to thank MangaMania for the idea that inspired some of the contents of this chapter. Well I think that's it for all the thank you stuff. lol

Well, here's the sixth chapter! Enjoy! XD

Keys:

"blah" talking

'**blah**' thinking

blah emphasize that word

_blah_ flashbacks, dreams, or writing

-blah- Someone doing something (example: -gasp!-)

--blah-- something happening (such as the ringing of a phone)

-------------------- scene change

**Chapter Six: A Life for a Life**

"H-Hitomi-san! What are you doing here?" Tatsuke gasped.

"Finishing what you couldn't. Tch! You're so hopeless, Can't even avenge Taki without trying to make a friend."

"Where are you taking Shindou-kun?" he asked accusingly.

"Oh? You want to go too? Well...I think that can be arranged..." Hitomi said, smiling cruelly.

--------------------------------------

Yuki was startled out of his thoughts by the phone ringing. '**It can only be one person...'** he thought before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Eiri Yuki?" came a woman's voice.

"Who is this and how did you get this number?" he asked, thinking it was some fan.

"Feisty aren't we? Well who I am and how I got your number doesn't matter. What does matter is that I now have cute little Shu-chan."

"What? Where is he? When can I pick him up?" Eiri gasped, now thinking she was doing him a favor.

"Oh it's alright. I'll just drop him off...in a body bad when I'm done with him." She answered, laughing maniacly before hanging up, leaving an emotionally shattered novelist listening to a dial-tone.

-----------------------------------------

Tatsuke awoke to find himself in a dark room, with one of his hands chained to one of Shuichi's. Wait, Shuichi's? When had they met up again? Why were they chained to eachother? It wasn't until he heard Hitomi's laugh from the other room that realization dawned on him. "Shu..you awake?" he asked the form of his friend. Silence answered him. '**O God...this is all my fault...'** he thought sadly.

A couple hours later Shuichi awoke to the same room, with one of his hands chained to one of Tatsuke's. Wait, Tatsuke? When did he get here? Why was he chained up too? "..'Suke? A-are you awake?"

Quiet sobbing answered him. A few minutes later the quiet sobs stopped. "I'm so...so sorry Shuichi...This is all my fault. I shouldn't have ever kidnapped you...I'm sorry..." Tatsuke whispered.

Shuichi felt his hear break for his friend. "No. It's not all your fault." he saidm, hugging him. "I have a feeling something like this would've happened eventually anyways. The important thing is that you realized what you were doing before it was too late. So no more tears and let's find a way out of here, ne?" he added with a friendly smile.

"Oh that's touching, really. But I have to agree with you 'Suke. This is your fault." said a woman, standing in the doorway.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Shuichi yelled.

"The name's Hitomi. And I want the same thing Tatsuke wanted before he got sidetracked with your stupid frienship bullshit. Revenge." she answered before slamming the door shut, leaving them in silence once again.

------------------------------------------

To say Eiri was confused would have been an understatement. First, some guys called saying he had Shu. Then he got more calls from this guy and eventually he got to hear Shuichi. But Shu sounded like friends with the guy instead of captive and captor. Then out of nowhere some woman called saying she had Shuichi. Yes, confused would definately be an understatement. Once again, the novelist was startled out of his thought by the phone ringing...again.

"Hello?" he answered moodily.

"Well someone's in a bad mood." came the same woman's voice as before.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"I'm calling to tell you what you can do to save your husband."

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"You heard me."

"Wh-what do I have to do?"

"Figure it out from this. A life for a life and your debt is repaid. She said before hanging up.

------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Shuichi and Tatsuke both overheard Hitomi's end of the conversation.

"..'S-suke...what did she mean by that?" the singer asked nervously.

"I...I don't know." he lied, not wanting to scare his new friend. '**Does she really intend to have him kill himself for Shuichi's freedom?'** he thought, slightly shocked.

------------------------------------------

It had taken Eiri a while to understand what she meant. Now he wished he was still confused. Though, as much as he wished it, he wasn't. He understood perfectly. A life for a life. His life, for his husband's life. Silent tears escaped as he wrote a goodbye letter to Shuichi, hoping he'd find it when he was free and got home. Once he was done, he sigend his name in his best handwriting, picked up a knife, and made perfectly smooth slits on both his wrists, letting tears mix with his spilling blood.

End Chapter 6

There ya go! XD Isn't it just lovely? I'm very proud of this chapter...XD Well I guess I took care of all author's notes at the beginning. Soooooooo I'll see ya guys in two weeks! I expect reviews when I get back! XD


	7. News Spreads

Hello! I'm baaack! -dogdes thrown items- I know I know! I left a reallly bad cliffhanger but I promise that's the only time I'll make you guys wait that long for something for the rest of this story. Ok there's a few things I need to say before this chapter. First, I'm sure you guys would rather me just thank you all here instead of making you wait longer so I can take the time to reply to you all individually. so yeah Thanks to: Gosen the Saiya-Jin, Heavensfiregoddess, bakazaruaddict, Nova of Sanity, shu-chan77901, Manga Mania, Angel Sigma, Patpat, blkdragonninja05, Anime4ever, Amberhawk, and ciera. Those are the people who reviewed so yeah. ok second, any of ya'll who like Descendants of Darkness or Yami no Matsuei you should check out Gosen the Saiya-Jin's profile. She's awsome and she's actually helped me out alot with this fic when it comes to writer'sblocks and some of the ideas I've used are hers too. and last but not least, check out Yuki-Mizu's profile. She has some awsome gravi fics and we're actually kinda workin on one together right now that is on her profile since she's doin most of the work. lol but yeah anyways so check out those two writers on cuz they rock. Ok so without further to do (is that how the saying goes? lol) Chapter 7.

Keys:

"blah" talking

'**blah**' thinking

blah emphasize that word

_blah_ flashbacks, dreams, or writing

-blah- Someone doing something (example: -gasp!-)

--blah-- something happening (such as the ringing of a phone)

-------------------- scene change

**Chapter Seven: News Spreads**

Shuichi woke up panting and in a cold sweat. In his dream, he had come home to find Yuki lying in a puddle of blood, knife in hand. And it scared him terribly. He was so terrified because it was when he woke up that the meaning of what Hitomi said, hit him. She wanted Yuki to die. What scared Shuichi most, was that he knew his husband would kill himself, if it would mean his freedom.

-------------------------------------

Tohma approached his brother-in-law's apartment in a good mood. He'd almost forgotten he was supposed to be house sitting, but as he opened the door something seemes off. Did he smell blood? Tohma hurriedly flipped on the light only to gasp in horror. There was his dear Eiri, laying in a puddle of blood, knife in hand.

"Eiri!" he yelled rushing over to the unconcious blonde. He immediately checked for a pulse, hoping he wasn't too late. The pulse was there. Very faint, but there, he noted with a sigh of relief. He quickly called 911 and gave them the situation and address. He noticed a letter on the table and picked it up deciding to read it later. He'd investigate after Eiri was safe and sound in a hospital bed.

-----------------------------------

Tatshuya awoke to the ringing of his phone at one in the morning. "Hello?" he asked groggily. "What? Eiri? No way! He's supposed to be on vacation!" he yelled, startling the sleeping Ryuichi beside him.

"Tatsu...what are you doing up? It's one o'clock in the morning." Ryuichi mumbled after Tatshuya hung up the phone.

"C'mon, get dressed. We have to go to the hospital."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Eiri tried to commit suicide."

-------------------------------------

Hiroshi awaoke to the ringing of a phone as well. **'nn...who would be calling at 1:30 in the morning?'** he thought as he answered sleepily. He was soon wide awake. "What? What about Shu? Where was he during this?" he asked as he rushed to get dressed. "What do you mean nowhere to be found?"

-------------------------------------

K, Fujisaki, and Sakano were all awoken in the same manner. The ringing of the phone and the starteling news of Eiri's suicide attempt. It wasn't long before all of Eiri and Shuichi's close acquaintenances were standing in the hospital lobby, listening to Tohma's explanation of what he knew so far.

"From this letter I found, we know that Shindou-san had been kidnapped and Eiri did this to get him back. We won't know anymore until Eiri himself wakes up and tells us."

"I wonder why he didnt' ask us for help..." said Hiro, confusedly.

The rest of the wait for the doctor's conclusion was eerily silent. Finally a couple hours later, a doctor came out. "Seguchi, Tohma?" he asked, walking over to the only group of people in the waiting room.

Tohma stood silently, acknowledging the man's presence.

"I'm Doctor Shaw. I'm the one attending to Mr...Eiri Uesegi." he said looking through some papers on a clipboard.

"Well? How is he?"

"He's in critical condition. He lost alot of blood. Right now he's in a coma and we're not sure if he'll wake up. We'll do the best we can but it's possible that he'll be in the coma for the rest of his life. I'm sorry."

"Thank you Doctor. Can we see him?"

"Well, visiting hours are over but I'll give you all a few minutes." he answered before leading them down a hall. He stopped at a door, opening it slowly. "Don't be too long please. There are other sleeping patients and visiting hours were over hours ago."

So after visiting the unconcious novelist, the group parted ways, planning to meet the next at a nearby diner to discuss what to do about Shuichi's disappearance.

------------------------------------

The next morning Tatsuke awoke to find a sobbing Shuichi listening to news Hitomi was watching on tv.

"And on to our most interesting story, famous romance novelist, Eiri Yuki was found in his apartment, near death. It is rumored that it was a suichide attempt but non of his family will give any comment on the matter. Doctor's say he is in coma and chances of waking up are slim. And also, his supposed lover, Shuichi Shindou has been nowhere to be found as of late. We can only wonder where he could possibly be in his lover's time of pain."

"Well, all be damned. Looks like he lives after all." Hitomi commented.

End Chapter 7

Well there ya go! Did ya'll really think I'd let Yuki die? lol XD Oh and I'm sure you will all be happy to know that I'm almost done with this fic. I've decided how many chapters I want and I have each chapter planned out. There will be 12 chapters in all and I'm in the middle of writing Chapter 10. That means I can update the next few chapter as quickly as I wish. So I expect lots of reviews. At least ten a chapter would be very nice. -wink- XD Till next time!


	8. Identity Revealed

Hello! What's up ya'll? Sorry I know I said there would probably be quicker updates, it's just that I've got so many updates from stories that I have on my alert list that I haven't had time to type this up. lol but yeah My rather large pile updates is almost gone but yeah I told a few people I'd try to update today so here I am! XD ok well I dont' really have any notes to speak of since I answered all reviews personally like I normally do so yeah On to the story!

Keys:

"blah" talking

'**blah**' thinking

blah emphasize that word

_blah_ flashbacks, dreams, or writing

-blah- Someone doing something (example: -gasp!-)

--blah-- something happening (such as the ringing of a phone)

-------------------- scene change

**Chapter Eight: Identity Revealed**

"It's all my fault! It's all my fault! Oh God! It's all my fault!" Shuichi ranted, holding his head in his hands as he rocked back and forth in Tatsuke's arms.

"No Shuichi. It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself." Tatsuke tried to comfort him, only to get louder sobs in response.

"Damn! You guys are pathetic!" Hitomi yelled, plugging her ears as she walked into the room.

"What do you want now?" Tatsuke asked bitterly.

"Yuki and I had a deal. He'd die and I'd let Shuichi go without harming him. But...the thing is...he didn't keep up his end of the bargain. So that means...I don't have to keep mine." She answered, smirking evilly at Shuichi, who's loud sobs were now soft, sad, whimpers.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Tatsuke yelled, backing away and taking Shu with him.

"Ha ha ha! You think you can stop me?" She laughed.

------------------------------------------------

"Ok so we know from this letter that Shuichi's been kidnapped and Mr. Yuki made a deal with the kidnapper. In exchange for Shuichi's life, he'd take his own. right?" Hiro asked, summing up what they knew so far.

"Right." Tohma confirmed.

"This would be so much easier if bro was awake..." Tatshuya groaned, voicing everyone's opinion.

"But the thing is, he's not. So it's up to us to figure this out and help Shuichi." K said seriously, loading some of his guns.

"Right but with the little information we have, how are we supposed to do that?" Suguru chimed in.

"We gather more information and we find a way!" K answered, propping his gun on his shoulder with a smile, earning quite a few sweat drops from his friends.

Hours past and they still had no leads.

"This is pointless! We can't do anything with the little informations we have!" Suguru complained, obviously stressed.

"He's right." Tohma said grimly. "We have to continue when we have more information."

"Then we split up!" K suggested, enthusiastic as ever. "We split up, look for information, anyone who finds something reports it when we meet back!"

So, they all left in groups, intending to meet two hours later.

-----------------With Tohma and Mika----------------

"Tohma..." Mika broke the silence they'd been walking in. "What if we can't find Shindou-san? Do you think Eiri will wake up on his own?"

"...I think there are two things that could trigger his wake up, Time. and Shindou-san. Of course if time really is what it takes to wake him up and we don't find Shuichi then...well, he'll probably keep trying to kill himself..." Tohma answered, voicing his opinion on the matter as they kept searching for anything that could help them find Shuichi.

---------------With Hiro, Ayaka, and Fujisaki------------

"I agree with K, that we can't give up, but how are we supposed to find anything if we don't even know what we're looking for?" Hiro sighed, sitting on a bench to rest his tired legs.

"Um...should we stop somewhere and eat? It's nearing dinner time and hungry stomachs won't help us any." Ayaka pointed out quietly.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Suguru agreed offering a hand to help his bandmate up.

----------------------With Ryuichi and Tatshuya----------

"Tatsu-kuuuun! We've been searching for a long time and haven't found anything!" Ryuichi whined with his Kumagaro. "Can't we go back now? If anyone will find something it's gonna be K..."

"Yeah, you're right...alright it's been almost two hours so we'll go ahead and go back."

When they arrived back at the diner/coffeeshop that they split at, everyone was there except for K, who arrived almost an hour later.

"What took you so long?" Mika almost yelled.

"Good News!"

"Huh? You found him?" Hiro asked, surprised.

"No. But I found clues! Apparently Mr.Yuki had been getting phone calls from the kidnapper. So I traced those calls and found out that the owner of the apartment the calls came from hasn't been seen in days. I went to the apartment but it was empty. Also, the last few calls were from a different number but I couldn't track that one for some reason. But the most interesting thing is the name of the apartment renter from the first several calls. His name was Tatsuke-"

-------------------------------------------

"Hitomi stop this! He doesn't deserve it!" Tatsuke yelled as he was forced to watch Hitomi's henchmen mercilessly beat his friend.

"Oh? You still think you can stop me? You couldn't even avenge the death of Taki. Your own brother!"

End Chapter 8!

Well there ya have it! You finally all know who Tatsuke is. He's Taki's younger brother! XD lol yeah ummm I know this chapter is probably kinda lame...but yeah I wanted Tatsuke's identity to take up a whole chapter so I had to put something in there. lol but yeah. It get's better in the next four chapters! I swear! -evil laughter- oh. ahem. oops. almost gave away a little spoiler! tehehe! Well! If ya'll want a quicker update this time then give me lots of reviews! XD Bye ByeZ!


	9. Wake Up, Sleeping Beauty!

Hello! I am very please with the amount of reviews I received in such a short amount of time. XD and I'd like to thank you all! So anyways, ummm I don't really have any notes to speak of...soooo on with the chapter!

Keys:

"blah" talking

'**blah**' thinking

blah emphasize that word

_blah_ flashbacks, dreams, or writing

-blah- Someone doing something (example: -gasp!-)

--blah-- something happening (such as the ringing of a phone)

-------------------- scene change

Last Time - "Oh? You still think you can stop me? You couldn't even avenge the death of Taki. Your own brother!"

**Chapter Nine: Wake Up Sleeping Beauty!**

"B-brother?" Shuichi stuttered, raising his blood stained face so his swollen eyes met Tatsuke's, who looked away, seeming ashamed.

"You didn't notice? They look exactly alike except for height. Heh heh heh. How ironic. Your new friend is the little brother of the man your husband murdered." Hitomi laughed as she made Shuichi's already fast growing guilt grow even faster.

--------------------------------------

"Tatsuke Aizawa? Who's that? Is he related to Taki?" Hiro asked.

"He's Taki's younger brother." Tohma stated almost as if in a disbelieving trance. "...but...he'd always been so much kinder than Aizawa..." he continued, still seeming slightly shocked, and now confused.

-------------------------------------

"Tatsuke...I'm so sorry..." Shuichi whispered, unable to move from the wounds he'd received. Hitomi and her men had left only a few minutes before.

"No Shu...I'm sorry...I knew my brother was a bastard yet I still tried to blame you and Yuki-san for the death he probably brought upon himself...heh...mom always said his attitude was gonna get him into real trouble some day...looks like she was right...I don't know what he did to you but it must've been pretty bad for you not to have stoppd Yuki-san. Not to mention the way you reacted when you first saw me...I...hope you don't mind me asking but...what exactly did he do to you?" Tatsuke didn't receive an answer for it was then that Shuichi slipped into unconciousness leaving Tatsuke alone to listen to his pained intakes of breath as he slept in the oblivion of his mind.

-------------------------------------

He was cold...his wrists hurt...and he had a headache. Basically Eiri Yuki felt like shit. He peeked open his eyes expecting blinding light but instead found nothing but darkenss. What happened? Had he gone blind? Last he remembered he was trying to save...Shuichi! Where was the boy? Did that woman let him go as promised? Was Yuki dead? Oh how he wished someone was there to answer his questions, but alas, he was alone...in the darkness of his mind.

-------------------------------------

She was getting bored. The pink-haired brat wasn't much fun to hurt when there was no Yuki around to hear his screams. She needed the ultimate revenge...What would hurt Eiri Yuki more than anything else in the world? Well, obviously that would be killing the brat...but what way would cause the most pain to the novelist? She sat for hours debating her choices, until she was suddenly hit with her best plan yet. She stood from her chair with a triumphant smirk on her face. She needed to pay a visit to an unfortunate, suicidal patient at the hospital.

----------------------------------------

"Ok. so from the note Mr. Yuki left, we know that a woman now has Shu and she's trying to avenge Taki. But we have no clue who or where she is. Is there no way we can trace her call?" Hiro asked, desperate for their search to prove worthwhile.

"Since she was calling from what seemed to be a wireless phone, we can't trace it without being connected to it." K answered grimly.

After a rather uncomfortable silence, Suguru spoke up. "So why don't we call her?"

Everyone looked over at him, causing him to blush from being the center of attention before, "That's an excellent idea! I can't believe I didn't think of it!" K burst out, causing everyone to sweat drop (anime style). Once K's little 'blonde moment" was over, he dialed the number that had been on the caller ID of Eiri and Shuichi's home phone. As soon as it started ringing, he started tracing. Unfortunately it disconnected before he could get an exact pinpoint. He did however, get pretty close. "Somewhere very near the hospital but that's all I could get..."

"Why would she be close to the hospital?" Tatshuya asked, wondering if K knew what he was doing. "Unless..."

"Eiri!" Mika yelled, already running out the door and in the direction of the hospital.

------------Meanwhile------------------

Someone was calling him...it was female...Mika?...no..Ayaka?...no...someone he didn't know...

"Eiiiiiiriiiii...Wake up...Shuichi needs you..."

Shuichi what?...What was wrong with the brat?...Was this a dream?...

"You have to wake up to save him...Eiri..."

Golden orbs fluttered open, temporarily blinded by the light of the hospital room. Wait...hospital? '**When did I get here?...last I remember I was...in my living room...Did someone find me?...who's that?'**

"Ah..you're finally awake."

"Who are you?"

"My name doesn't matter. What does matter, is that I have the address of where Mr. Shindou is being kept." she said, waving a peice of paper in the air.

"You're...her." Eiri said with a gasp and a glare, realization dawning on him.

"Heh heh heh. That's right. Be there at midnight tomorrow night. Alone. And don't tell anyone I was here." She answered, giving him the papter before leaving.

Not too long after she left, Tohma, Mika, K, Fujisake, Hiro, Ayaka, Tatshuya, and Ryuichi all burst in.

"..."

"..."

"...Eiri you're awake!"

End Chapter 9

Ok! There ya go! Chapter ten still isn't done so It may take a little longer to post but I'll have it up as soon as I can! Oh yeah and the idea for the ending of the story comes from Gosen the Saiya-Jin. Next chapter will start getting into the idea she gave me so yeah just thought I'd go ahead and give her credit. XD Well, give me lots of reviews and I may get out of this writer's block soon enought to post the next chapter sooner than expected! Yeah anyways, Review please! Till next time! XD


	10. Which Door?

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Um...yeah well I actually only have one note to speak of so yeah. I'm gonna warn ya'll. Mika may be a little out of character. I'm not so sure how to write her so yeah I'm just warnin ya'll on that. Well, Here's Chapter 10!

Keys:

"blah" talking

'**blah**' thinking

blah emphasize that word

_blah_ flashbacks, dreams, or writing

-blah- Someone doing something (example: -gasp!-)

--blah-- something happening (such as the ringing of a phone)

-------------------- scene change

(blah) in background

**Chapter Ten: Which Door?**

"Eiri you're awake!" Mika yelled, running over to hug her younger brother.

"Eiri...have you had any...visitors...other than us?" Tohma asked warily.

"No...Where's Shuichi?" he answered, playing along so no one would know he lied.

"We...uh...haven't found him yet...I'm sor-"

"DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN! IF YOU OR SHINDOU IS HURT OR IN TROUBLE CALL US! IF I EVER GET ANOTHER PHONE CALL INFORMING ME YOU WERE FOUND IN A PUDDLE OF YOUR OWN BLOOD I'LL YOU KILL YOU MYSELF! AND IF YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD I'LL REVIVE YOU JUST TO KILL YOU AGAIN!" Mika interrupted her husband's apology with her mother-like antics causing Eiri to groan and roll his eyes.

"When can I get out of here?" he asked, ignoring her.

("EIRI! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?.!")

"We're not sure, We'll have to ask the doctor."

("EIRI!")

"I want out today. I have to keep looking for Shuichi."

"EIRI! EIRI UESEGI, LISTEN TO ME DAMNIT!"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone stared at the now very annoyed novelist. "I have a headache." was his excuse.

"I'm sorry Eiri...We were all just so worried...especially me...um..How bout we leave you to rest and ask the doctor about your release?" she said in a much calmer voice.

"Hn."

----------------------------------------

Hitomi walked down the street smiling evilly at the thought of her plan going into action. Of course it'd take her some time to set up the triggers and such, but seeing the look on Eiri Yuki's face as he opened the door and triggered the gun pointed at his own husband would be priceless. She'd have to move the brat and his friend to another room, but...it'd be worth it.

Hours later and her trap was set. Shuichi and Tatsuke were in a room with two doors. In the direct line of view from one door, was Shuichi chained to a wall with his hands above his head and tape across his mouth. Directly in the line of view from the other door, was Tatsuke in the same state. The only difference was that he was concious. On the outside of each door were signs. One reading, "Shuichi ", the other reading, "Shuichi 2" and each door was set to trigger a gun, pointed directly in it's line of view. Hitomi looked at her watch. '**Only ten minutes to midnight...perfect.'** she thought with a wicked smile.

------------------------------------

Eiri had had no rest whatsoever. He was too worried. So naturally he was al ittle crabby. It didn't help that Mika had insisted on staying with him at home to make sure he didn't...try anything again.

"Eiri please just sit down! We'll help you find Shuichi but pacing and glaring at the clock will not help!" she yelled at him. "You need to rest!"

"How can I?" he yelled back. "How can I be calm when he's God knows were being held captive by that bitch!" he now had tears in his eyes, "I don't even know if he's alive..." he said quieter. Sure, secretly he had the address but he was still truly worried. Who knew in what way he'd find his husband? Would he be alive? That woman hadn't told him anything other than a time and place. And no matter how much closer that time got, every minute felt like an hour to the distraught novelist.

Finally the time for him to leave came. His only problem was getting out of the house without being notived by Mika. But luck seemed to be on his side, for the minute he thought about it, Mika announced she needed to use the bathroom but she wouldn't be long. '**Perfect.**' he thought as he slipped out the door silently.

The drive there was long and boring. Once arriving, he stepped out of the car cautiously. After looking around for a bit he ventured in quietly. He was amazed to find the place had no body guards or really no security at all other than video cameras.

He felt like he'd been walking for hours. The bitch said he'd be here but so far, he'd found no room containing his young husband. Apparently this was an abandoned hotel or something because there were tons of floors and each door led to what seemed to be the size of a very small apartment. Eiri thought about these minor details as he rode the elevator back down to the main floor. There were twelve floors and he'd checked each one twice. None of them had a door that led to his precious pink baka. Thinking he'd been set up, Eiri started out the front doors with a heavy heart once he got to the first floor. Just as he began to walk out, something caught his eye. It was a door labeled "Basement". '**Now how could I have missed that?'** he thought as he headed towards it. After walking down a large set of stairs, he found himself in a large room that looked like someone had been living in it. There were numerous doors around the room, so he began checking in each one. After ten minutes that felt like hours, he finally found a door labeled "Shuichi ". But there was another door labeled "Shuichi 2". For a moment he wondered which door to chose, but soon his need to see Shuichi alive and well came over him and he opened the first door with just Shuichi's name on it.

End Chapter 10

There ya go! XD Muahahahah o yeah I have a lil disclaimer. The whole gun/trigger thing was Gosen the Saiya-Jin's idea. so yeah. XD annnyways. Chapter 11 is about halfway done so I'll have it up as soon as I can. Of course I may be inspired to write faster if I get lots of reviews. -wink- lol XD Well yeah, Till next time!


	11. Death

Hello everyone! I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait! I had this uber mean writer's block so yeah...I'm sorry! -bows in apologetic manner repeatedly- Well yeah I don't really have any notes to speak of other than Thank you Allie, and Black vs. White for your reviews. And thank you to the rest of you as well, these two just didn't have a reply link for so yeah and I'm too lazy to use email haha. but yeah anyways, thanks to the two of you and to the rest of you that reviewed. Well I guess I won't delay it any longer! Here's chapter 11! XD

Keys:

"blah" talking

'**blah**' thinking

blah emphasize that word

_blah_ flashbacks, dreams, or writing

-blah- Someone doing something (example: -gasp!-)

--blah-- something happening (such as the ringing of a phone)

-------------------- scene change

**Chapter Eleven: Death**

--BANG!--

'**What the hell?**' Eiri thought as he opened the door and heard a gunshot. Once he looked up all he could do at first was stare. "Sh...Sh..Shu?" he gasped wide-eyed when he saw his beaten husband chained to a wall with fresh blood flowing from a bullet wound.

---------------------------------

"Eiri?.! Eiri where are you?" Mika yelled frantically. "Oh no Oh no Oh no Oh no!...gotta call Tohma! Yeah! Tohma!" she panicked and ranted to herself as she picked up the phone and dialed her spouse's number.

After a few seconds he picked up calmly. "Hello?"

"Tohma he's gone!" she blurted out immediately.

"What? Who?"

"Eiri! He's gone! I can't find him! Oh Tohma what'll I do? What if he tries to jump off a bridge or something!"

"Mika, Honey, Calm down. He's probably just out searching for Shindou-san."

"Yeah. Ok. You're probably right." she answered, calming down quite a bit.

"I'll be over there in just a few moments and we can go look for him ok?"

"Alright. Thank you!"

----------------------------------

"Shuichi! Shuichi please say something! Anything! Just let me know you're alive!" Eiri cried, holding Shuichi's frail body in his arms.

"Y-yu...ki..." was all the singer managed to get out before falling into the oblivion of unconciousness.

"SHUICHI!"

"Hey...you...don't just yell at him..call and ambulence." came a voice from the wall near where Eiri had just taken Shuichi down.

Eiri quickly got his phone out and dialed 911. After giving them directions and information on the situation, they said they'd be there in half an hour. Of course, this got quite a bit of complaint from the novelist seeing as how alot could happen in just 30 minutes, but he finally gave in, accepting what little help he could get for his dying husband. Once he was off the phone, he got the other young man down and asked what had happened to them both.

---------------------------------------

Tohma arrived soon after Mika's frantic call followed by the entire crew of Eiri and Shuichi's friends. After Mika had calmed and told them everything she knew, K silently left. Before the group even had time to utter a single confused word, the crazy blonde returned, map in hand.

"Alright!" he started "We must split up!" K immediately broke them down into teams of two's and three's dividing the whole city of Tokya into sections for each team to search. "Let's ...GO!" he yelled once everything was clear to their "squad". And with that they all parted ways planning to meet back at Eiri and Shuichi's apartment once they finished searching the city.

-----------------------------------------

Hitomi watched silently from the shadows as Tatsuke told Eiri everything that happened, including his role in Shuichi's kidnapping. Overall, Hitomi was thoroughly enjoying each look that crossed the novelist's face, for each one held a certain amount of pain that played across his fine features.

Eiri sat, stunned as he listened to everything Tatsuke said. Part of him wanted to thank his boy for at least trying to protect Shuichi from Hitomi, but the rest of him wanted to murder the little bastard for taking his beloved away in the first place. The one thing keeping his anger in check was the fact that Shuichi considered this young man a friend.

"And so...well...basically I'm sorry...This is all my fault." Tatsuke finished with tears in his eyes.

Suddenly they heard clapping from a corner. "Oh Bravo, bravo! Such a beautiful story, it almost makes me cry." Hitomi said sarcastically. "Ahh, Eiri-kun. I see you found your annoying fluff ball, just as I promised."

"You Bitch!" Eiri yelled, eyes flashing with anger as he lunged at the smiling woman. Unfortunately, Hitomi moved in time so as to not be tackled by the raging novelist.

"Eiri Eiri, tsk tsk tsk. Watch your language in the presence of a lady." she mock scolded with a smirk. Just then some of her henchmen who seemed to come out of nowhere grabbed Eiri, holding him back.

After struggling and realizing he wasn't stronger than all those men together, Eiri asked what had been haunting him ever since Shuichi's dissappearance. "Why? What did Shuichi ever do to you?" he asked quietly, his eyes watering as he looked sadly at his husband's body.

"Oh, didn't you know Eiri Yuki? I did this all because of you. He did nothing."

"What?" Eiri gasped, his eyes widening.

"Hm, I might as well explain seeing as how I'll never see you again after this. You took away the person I loved most. So, I've returned the favor." She smiled wickedly as she nudged Shuichi's body with her foot.

"What the hell?.! I don't even know you! Who did I supposedly take away from you?" Eiri yelled, angry and confused.

"Who, you ask? Taki Aizawa that's who you bastard!" Hitomi yelled back as she went to slap Eiri, but was interupted.

"If you loved my brother so much then join him in hell!" Tatsuke, whom no one noticed had retrieved the gun triggered to the other door, yelled as he shot at Hitomi.

------------------------------------------

After Shuichi adn Hitomi both spent hours in the ER that night, one life was saved...the other, lost.

End Chapter 11

There ya'll go! Chapter twleve is being a bit difficult but I'll try to have it up in a shorter amount of time that this chapter took. lol I have two possible endings and I'm having trouble deciding which one to use. One is the one I had planned on through this whole thing and the other is one that I just came up with last night. I may just put them both up. Like, have an ending then have an alternate ending ya know? Oh well anyways, I'm soooooooooo sorry this chapter took so long to get up! Oh! Who do you all think died? Would I really kill Shu? Hmmm...ya never know! I love angsty stories but then I also love happy endings! So you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! XD lol Well yeah Please Review! This story is ALMOST DONE! Just ONE MORE CHAPTER! So give me lots and lots of beautiful reviews! XD lol L8rZ!


	12. Never Leave

Hello people! Well, the final chapter of my fanfiction has arrived! I must warn you though, there is a rather juicy lemon somewhere in this chapter so when it get's there I'll say that the lemon is about to start so that those of you who aren't into that kind of thing can skip it. XD Ok well, that's it other than Please read all of it and don't stop after the first paragraph! (You'll know why once you read said paragraph) lol Well, ENJOY!

Keys:

"blah" talking

'**blah**' thinking

blah emphasize that word

_blah_ flashbacks, dreams, or writing

-blah- Someone doing something (example: -gasp!-)

--blah-- something happening (such as the ringing of a phone)

-------------------- scene change

**Chapter Twelve: Never Leave**

Eiri Yuki stood alone in front of an angel-shaped gravestone with tears in his sad golden eyes. Shuichi's gravestone fit him perfectly, for he had been an angel. Eiri's angel. He taught a cold-hearted novelist how to love again. And not just any cold-hearted novelist, the Eiri Yuki. The man known for his cold glare and bastard-like attitude. Yes, Shuichi Shindou had indeed been, Eiri Yuki's angel. It was with these thoughts that Eiri wiped the last of his tears away and turned from the grave with a final goodbye.

---------------------------------------------

Eiri awoke with a start, gasping for breath and his face wet. He reached up a hand to find the reason his face was wet. Tears. He was crying. Why had he been crying? "...Shuichi!" he yelled when he remembered his dream. He looked over to find his husband soundly asleep on his side of the bed. Eiri reached out a trembling hand and stroked his beloved's cheek tenderly. It has all been a dream. Just...just a dream. There was no one week vacation provided by Tatsuha and Ryuichi. There was no kidnapping, no mysterious phone calls, no suicide attempts. There were no gungs, deaths, and most importantly, there was no Shuichi Shindou funeral. Sighing with relief, Eiri wrapped his arms around his sleeping husband as fresh tears sprang to his eyes.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" Shuichi asked, waking up to his husband's relieved, quiet sobs.

"...Nothing Shu...Just a dream...A horrible, horrible dream." Eiri whispered, running his fingers through Shuichi's pink hair.

"Oh...ok...do you want to talk about it?"

"...no..I'm ok. Just go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh it's ok. I needed to get up anyways." Shuichi said, reluctantly leaving Eiri's warm embrace so he could get ready for work.

-----------Later that day------------

Eiri's typing was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"Yo! Bro! It's me, Tatsuha! Open up!"

"Alright alright! I'm coming!" the novelist yelled as he made his way to the door at a leisurely pace. "What do you want?" he asked immediately once the door was open.

"What? You mean a guy can't visit his big bro just for the hell of it?" Tatsuha asked with a smile as he stepped inside.

-----------

Hours later an exhausted Shuichi walked in the door to find the two brother arguing.

"Why not Eiri?"

"Because! I just don't want to!"

"Want to what?" Shuichi interrupted.

"Shuichi! How would you like to go on an all expense paid trip to a private beach, just you and bro?"

"That sound awsome! How bout it Yuki?" the singer replied excitedly, his energy level already rising.

"No."

And thus, the begging began.

"Pleeeeeaaaase Yukiiiiii!"

"No."

"Pretty Pleeeeeeeaaaase!"

"No."

"Pretty please with a--"

"NO!"

"...why not? Don't you want to spend time with me?" Shuichi asked quietly with sad puppy eyes.

"I said we're not going and don't look at me like that." Eiri said coldly before disappearing into his study and shutting the door.

---

Inside the study Eiri leaned heavily against the door. "I'm sorry Shu...I just can't let that dream come true..." he whispered as a single tear slid down his cheek at the memory of seeing his one and only die in front of him.

---

Outside the study Shuichi stared sadly at the door. **'Why doesn't he want to spend time with me? It's almost our anniversary so it would've been perfect...Why Yuki?...why?'** he thought sadly as silent tears streamed down his face.

"Shu? Uh...I'm sorry...I probably shouldn't have bothered asking and getting your hopes up." Tatsuha apologized, putting a hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

"No it's not your fault. I'm sure he's just in a bad mood or something. Why dont' you and Ryu take the vacation?"

"...we might...I dunno. Well, speaking of Ryuichi, I should get going so he doesn't wonder where I am. See ya Shu!"

"Alright Later!"

As soon as Tatsuha left Shuichi's forced smile faded.

"Um...Yuki?" he asked timidly as he knocked lightly on Eiri's study door.

"What?" Eiri said sharply after opening said door.

"Um...well...why didn't you want to go on that vacation?"

"...I already had plans made." he lied.

"Really? For us?"

"...yeah..."

"Awww! Yuki!" Shuichi's smile and bright mood returned as he threw his arms around Eiri's kneck happily. "So what plans did you make?" he asked cutely.

"Well...I was thinking...we could...nope. It's a surprise." Eiri teased while deep down he was brainstorming ideas for their "plans".

"Aww but Yuki!"

"Nope. You'll have to wait and see."

"...Is there any way I could...persuade you to tell?" Shu asked, pressing his body against Eiri's suggestively.

"...that depends. What type of ... persuasion did you have in mind?" Eiri asked back with a slight smile.

"How bout I show you..." Shuichi whispered before kissing his husband passionately as they made their way to the bedroom.

**---------------- WARNING: Lemon scene! If you no like, then you no read! I'll let you know when it's over!---------------**

The two fell into the soft bed, never once breaking their kiss. Finally, when the need for air became too great they parted long enough for Eiri to take both their shirts off. Immediately, the novelist went back to ravishing his husband's sweet mouth as his hands roamed the singer's chest and stomach, knowing just when and where to linger. As his hands did their own magic to the young man beneath him, Eiri began his slow torturous trail of kisses down Shuichi's neck adn collarbone.

"Nnn...Yuki..." Shuichi whispered breathlessly, relishing in the sensual treatment he was getting.

As Eiri began sucking on one particular spot on his husband's neck, one of his hands wandered down to the growing bulge in Shuichi's pants. Shuichi arched his back and moaned at the light carresses Eiri's hand was bestowing on his unfortunately still clothed member.

"Ah!...Yuki...please..." Shuichi begged to be relieved of the restraining material.

Hearing his husband's plea, Eiri slowly kissed down Shuichi chest and stomach as his hand unbuttoned the boy's pants. Shuichi meanwhile fumbled clumsily with Eiri's pant button and zipper. With Eiri's help, both men's pants were soon thrown into the floor leaving them both only in boxers. Eiri relieved himself of mentioned clothing artivle before going back to Shuichi's stomach. He finshed his slow line of kisses all the way to the hem of Shuichi's boxers. The singer's member was now painfully erect causing him to gasp and arch his back as Eiri slowly pulled the boxers off with his teeth. Once the boxers were passed Shu's pulsing erection, Eiri let his hands finish that part of the job as he brought his lips back up to Shuichi's. He kissed the singer hungrily before making another downward trail, this time all the way to Shuichi's fully erect member, teasing it with his tongue.

"Oh God Yuki!" Shuichi gasped as his husband took his member in his mouth and sucked, gently at first but then hard, making the singer cry out and cum in the novelist's mouth.

After swallowing his husband's seed, Eiri brought his lips up to Shuichi's again. "I..love..you." he whispered between kisses.

By then, Eiri's own member was ready and at attention, so while the body underneath him was occupied, Eiri slicked one finger with his own precum and entered it into Shuichi's entrance. Despite being preoccupied Shuichi felt Eiri's finger penetrate him making him moan and call out the novelist's name. Once Shuichi loosened enought for Eiri to move his finger he added a second one and soon after added another as he stretched and preparted his younger husband for what was soon to come. Shuichi writhed and moaned in pleasure under the novelist, whimpering in displeasure when Eiri's finger's left him. His displeasure was short-lived though, as something even better was pushed inside him. Eiri panted above him as he moved inside Shuichi, creating pleasurable friction and began pumping Shuichi's lewly erected member in rythm with his own thrusts. The two celebrities made passionate love until they both reached climax and cummed together. Eiri collapsted on top of his husband as his seed spilt insde of Shuichi and Shuichi's coated their already sweat covered bodies.

**------------------- Ok it's safe now! Lemon is over!----------------------**

The two lay there breathing heavily after Eiri slowly pulled out of Shuichi and lay beside him, holding the singer close.

"God, I love you so much Yuki.." Shuichi whispered as he peacefully fell asleep in his husband's arms, now completely exhausted.

"I love you too." Eiri whispered, kissing the top of Shuichi's pink hair before he too, fell into a peaceful sleep.

-----------------------------

Eiri awoke to find Shuichi's spot beside him, empty. "Shu?" he asked groggily. Once his senses cleared, he suddenly remembered that strange dream from the night before, "Shuichi!" he yelled frantically as he got up and searched the house. After five minutes of searching and panicking, he heard Shuichi answer him from the bathroom. "Shu?" he asked as he barged in to find Shuichi in the shower washing his hair.

"Yuki? What's wrong? You look pale." Shuichi noted worriedly. Eiri just stood there before hugging his young partner of life tightly. "Yuki?" Eiri stayed silent for a few minutes until Shuichi coaxed him into telling about what was wrong.

Eiri told him about the dream, about why he didn't really want to take the vacation Tatsuha offered. When he was done Shuichi stared in horror of what his lover husband had had to endure during his sleep and felt terrible for scaring him like he did just that morning.

"Yuki...I'm sorry I--"

"Just promise you won't leave me like that. Please. I don't know what I'd do without you Shu." the novelist sobbed quietly, not letting Shuichi out of his embrace.

"It's ok Yuki. I love you and I always will. I'll never leave you." Shuichi soothed the man he'd vowed to love for life. Then, suddenly deciding to brighten the mood Shuichi brought up the topic of Eiri's fake "plans". "So where do you want to go for those plans you told me about." he said with teasing smile, earning a small smile from the novelist who's thoughts resided on two words, _Never leave._

**THE END!**

Well! that's the end of the story! I'm sure you all weren't expecting this turn of events now were you? XD Well to be honest I wasn't expecting it either. lol Remember those two endings I talked about in the previous chapter? Well this was the surprise one that suddenly popped into my head and so yeah. Well, that's it for this lil two-part thing of Gravi-fics by me! lol I assure you all I will be writing more fanfics but for now I'm gonna take a lil break cuz I'm still getting into the whole new school year schedule and all that so yeah. Um...Well Thank you all for reading and I hope to see you again in reviews for my future stories despite the fact that they won't be up for a while! lol Please Review! XD


End file.
